La Ultima Opcion
by Casey-Uchiha
Summary: Akatsuki está de vuelta y el equipo Kakashi tendrá que hacer de frente para combatirlos, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai tendrán que saber manejar y controlar a cierta chica que será la única capaz de combatir con el poder que reunió akatsuki. ¿Seran capaces de saber manejar su poder? ¿Sabiendo que desde su nacimiento no a conocido nada más que la maldad de las personas, quienes la encerraron
1. Una Misteriosa chica ¿La última opción?

Una Misteriosa chica ¿La última opción?

En una enorme sala oculta en la torre del Hokage, se encontraban tres personas revolviendo por todos lados unos pergaminos, tratando de hallar una posible solución a su situación actual. Fuera de ella se encontraban dos Ambus alertados de no dejar a nadie entrar y muchos menos revelar la situación de porque ellos se encontraban ahí.

¿Tsunade-Sama usted cree que encontraremos algo aquí? – Pregunto preocupada Shizune, quien no paraba de leer y leer los contenidos de los pergaminos que encontraba en todo ese revuelo.

Es imposible encontrar otra solución a la que eh estado pensando desde hace días – Respondió con resignación mirando con seriedad kakashi quien entendió de inmediato a que se refería.

¿Está segura de lo que hará Tsunade-Sama? – Pregunto Kakashi mirándola con la misma seriedad.

Yo – Suspiro apretando los puños indecisa – No tenemos otra opción – Se resigno – Mañana espero a tu equipo Kakashi, y no quiero retrasos – Amenazo antes de salir seguida de una preocupada Shizune.

¿Por qué nos mando a llamar la Vieja? – Pregunto Naruto mientras se tapaba la boca por un bostezo mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros, uno de brazos cruzados y el otro dibujando en su libro – Y mas encima no dejo ni que desayunara por hacernos venir tan temprano – Reclamo llorando internamente por no haber podido comer su porción de ramen mañanero.

Mm – Mascullo con fastidio un pelinegro apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Ah Teme, seguro que puedes decir algo más que eso – Molesto por no tener con quien hablar ya que ninguno de sus compañeros eran muy sociables que digamos.

Deja de fastidiar dobe, deben estar por llegar –

Si que eres amargado – Murmuro cruzándose de brazos - ¿Cuánto más va a tarar la Vieja y Kakashi-Sensei? , estamos hace más de una hora en su oficina – Reclamo alzando los brazos mientras gritaba cosas como "podía haber disfrutado de mi preciado ramen si a esta vieja no se le diera por molestar con sus misiones inútiles".

¿Misiones inútiles? – Pregunto una voz amenazante detrás del rubio.

….- Giro su cabeza con miedo – eh….bueno…Vie…digo … Tsunade-Sama …no – Siendo interrumpido por un golpe que lo hizo salir volando por el techo.

Bien ahora que están aquí será mejor que les diga por que los eh llamado – Suspiro sentándose y recargando sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

¿No será mejor esperar a que Naruto regrese, Tsunade-Sama? – Pregunto Sai cerrando su libro y guardándole en su bolso.

Nee..aquí estoy – Digo Naruto entrando con rapidez por la puerta con un gran chichón en la mejilla y rascándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

Ahora que no hay más interrupciones – Dijo amenazadoramente mirando al rubio quien paso saliva – Kakashi entra – Llamo.

Dando paso a que pasara el peligris seguido de una chica de baja estatura vestida con un kimono rojo rasgado en varias partes y que se podía ver que no se lo había sacado en varios días, en sus pies llevaba dos brazaletes de color celestes al igual que en sus manos y en su cabeza llevaba una especie de casco que ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro menos sus ojos los cuales se veían de un verde intenso y parte de los mechones de su pelo se veían cayendo a través del casco mostrando así su largo cabello rosado con terminaciones rojizas, la muchacha caminaba a través de la habitación seguida de dos ambus quienes traían en ambas manos Kunais, mostrando así que estaban listos para atacar en cualquier caso.

¡Kenta, Mino! Desactiven el sello – Ordeno la Hokage.

Pero Tsunade-Sama, tenemos órdenes de nunca desactivar el sello – Respondió con miedo Kenta.

¡eh dicho que la desactiven! – ordeno con un grito levantándose y golpeando la mesa – Ella no hará nada – Prometió mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

A su alrededor todos estaban más que sorprendidos por aquella chica, Kakashi miraba con atención la reacción de su equipo, Sai no paraba de ver con atención los sellos que la chica tenia en los brazos y piernas "Debe saber para qué sirven" – Pensó al reconocer que muchos de esos sellos debieron de habérselos enseñado al él pertenecer antes a la Raíz, Sasuke miraba con atención cada movimiento en la Hokage y de la chica intrigado por el chakra que esta despedía y por la cara de Naruto se mostraba toda la confusión por la situación.

Listo Tsunade-Sama – Informaron los ambus para luego retroceder dos pasos aun estando con los kunais en la mano mirando fijamente cada movimiento de la chica.

Sácate el casco – Pidió Tsunade a la pelirrosa que no había hecho ningún movimiento hasta el momento, pero al decir esto el casco se comenzó a levantar por si solo de la cabeza de la pelirrosa dejando a todos impresionados, y mostrando al fin la cara de una chica de no más de 15 años de hermosas facciones pero con ningún sentimiento en su rostro y menos en sus ojos, al terminar de sacarse el casco este fue tirado con fuerza hacia una pared dejando una gran grieta.

Nadie de los que estaba ahí decía una sola palabra, todos observaban atónitos el daño causado en la pared, menos Tsunade que sabía de ante mano a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Equipo Kakashi les presento a su nueva compañera de equipo, Sakura – Presento con seriedad, la pelirrosa al oír esto se dio vuelta viendo uno por uno a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

¿Nueva compañera? – Pregunto aturdido Naruto mirando los ojos verdes que no dejaban ver nada bueno en su interior.

Si, Sakura será su compañera, Estamos enfrentando un gran problema – Dijo volviéndose a sentar – Akatsuki ha regresado y peor que antes, Sakura es nuestra única solución a este problema.

¿ella es una solución a una posible guerra? – Pregunto con sarcasmo Sasuke – Si akatsuki a regresado no creo que la solución sea el dejarlo en las manos de una chiquilla – Reclamo viendo con escepticismo a la pelirrosa que no dejaba de perturbarlo con su mirada vacía.

Sasuke, Sakura es una gran arma que nos da más posibilidades de ganar sin tener que arriesgar a la aldea ni a los aldeanos – Respondió.

Si claro – ironizo.

¿Te demuestro de lo que soy capaz? – Susurro una voz dulce pero amenazante detrás de él al tiempo en que todos gritaban – ¡Sasuke!

Continuara….


	2. El trato

**Aqui la conti XD bueno espero les guste, una cosa Sasuke volvio a la aldea hace 4 meses en donde si mato a Itachi y Naruto si sabe quien fue su padre, bueno eso lo veran dentro de la historia, A Sakura nadie la conoce en la aldea excepto el tercero, la Hokage y los ambus que la resguardan...bueno eso espero les guste.**

Capitulo 2

El trato

Sasuke – Gritaron todos a su alrededor haciendo que este volteara y viera frente a el una espada apuntando justo a centímetros de su cuello. La pelirrosa frente a el estaba inmovilizada por los dos ambus quienes habían activado los sellos de sus piernas y manos.

Guarda tu espada – Ordeno Kenta volviendo a su posición anterior seguido del otro ambu.

Créeme que si no tuviera estos sellos, te mataría sin dudarlo – Susurro la pelirrosa al pelinegro volviendo a su anterior posición guardando su espada.

Bueno ya basta, estamos aquí por un asusto muy delicado, no quiero más comentarios – Ordeno la Hokage – Sakura te mande a llamar por que te tengo un trato, ayúdanos a desaparecer del mapa a Akatsuki y te concederé lo que tu quieras – Dijo de forma seria.

Quiero mi libertad – Respondió de inmediato.

Eso es algo imposible – Dijo con preocupación – Bien sabes que no puedes estar en libertad.

Eh estado viviendo por más de 14 años encerrada en un calabozo ¿Usted cree que pediré otra cosa que no sea esa? – Pregunto de forma irónica. Dejando a todos, menos a la Hokage y los ambus, sorprendidos por saber que vivió toda su vida encerrada.

Sabes bien porque de esa decisión, chicos – Llamo a los ambus – Saquen a Sakura de aquí – Pidió – Equipo Kakashi quédense – Ordeno viendo salir a los demás – Sakura es muy peligrosa es por eso de que tengamos que controlarla con esos sellos – Explico.

¿Por qué ah estado tanto tiempo encerrada? – Pregunto con desconcierto Naruto.

Esto será largo – Suspiro – Pero antes de contarles quiero que me prometan que nada de esto se sabrá – Pidió con seriedad a las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahí.

Hai – Respondieron de inmediato.

Bueno – Comenzó preparándose para la historia – Hace 20 años cuando Salí de una misión importante como ninja medico a la aldea del agua, conocí a una pareja de ninjas que se encargaba de la protección de la aldea, su nombres eran Miko y Sashi – Dijo sus nombres con melancolía – Eran las mejores personas que tuve el honor de conocer, luego de un año en esa aldea ellos fueron enviados a una misión de alto rango, debido a la amenaza de una organización que había comenzado a formarse con los peores criminales del libro bingo, yo me ofrecí en ir a esa misión pero me la denegaron, ahora sé que debí haber insistido – Confeso con tristeza y la mirada oscurecida – Ellos se tardaron 2 años en volver diciendo haber acabado con el líder de dicha organización, solo yo me di cuenta que detrás de esas palabras había palabras ocultas, desde su regreso note los cambios en el flujo de chakra de MIko, este se sentía más oscuro, pero ninguno de los dos me quiso hacer caso y no me permitieron examinarlos – Relato parándose de la silla y mirando a través de la ventana seguida de las miradas interesadas del Equipo Kakashi – Pasaron dos años más y yo tenía que volver a la aldea por orden del Hokage, pero justo el día en que era mi partida vi a Miko correr hacia mí con un bebe en sus brazos, todo ensangrentado – Dijo lo ultimo con impotencia en sus ojos – Me pidió que me lo llevara y no volviera por ningún motivo a esa aldea, quería que la ocultara.

¿Esa bebe era Sakura? – Pregunto Sai entendiendo su punto.

SI – Susurro lo demasiado fuerte como para que la escucharan.

¿Por qué la encerró? – Pregunto Sasuke con confusión - ¿El Hokage se lo ordeno?

NO – Respondió de manera inmediata - el tercero, me dio la autorización para cuidarla pero luego de un año de eso las cosas se complicaron, el mismo día del ataque del kiubi en donde tu padre, naruto – Dijo mirando con tristeza al rubio, sabía que era un tema fuerte para el rubio y mas al haberse enterado del sacrificio de su padre hace unos pocos meses a tras cuando aun no lograban traer de vuelta a Sasuke – Ocurrió otro suceso, Sakura que ya contaba con 1 año de edad comenzó a desprender chakra demasiado oscuro y maligno que hizo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a desaparecer, se que todos en la aldea han asegurado y contado que los destrozos hechos esos días fueron ocasionados por el Kiubi, pero no fue así – Explico para sorpresa de todos – Sakura hizo perder muchas vidas esa noche – Termino de decir para acomodarse nuevamente en su escritorio y sacar de un cajón un collar con varias gemas de un color azul oscuro – Esto es lo único que me quedo de Miko, ella me lo dio y me dijo que encontraría la manera de usarlo – Dijo pasándoselo a Kakashi – Sus gemas se vuelven de un rojo intenso cada vez que se acerca al día en el que el Kiubi se presento en nuestra aldea, pero cada vez va cambiando de un color más tenue a uno mucho más fuerte, su deber es averiguar por qué razón – Dijo de forma seria – Esa será la misión que les estoy ordenando, Sakura ira con ustedes, se y confió que esto nos ayudara a desaparecer de una vez por todas a Akatsuki y a acabar con Madara – Termino.

¿Piensa cumplir lo que pidió Sakura? – Pregunto de manera preocupada Sasuke – Si ella es liberada, nadie nos asegura que un dia se vuelva contra nosotros, y mas un cuando nuestra aldea fue la que la encerró de manera permanente – Explico.

Le haremos creer que la liberaremos – Dijo Tsunade.

¡QUE! – Grito exaltado el rubio – Usted no puede hacer eso, le mentira – estando en desacuerdo.

Naruto – Llamo la atención – La aldea esta en peligro, es la única manera de salvarnos sin sufrir daños.

¿Sin daños?, ¿Qué hay de ella? , no es justo que siga encerrada por el resto de su vida – Reclamo enojado.

Naruto, eso es lo mejor – Explico Kakashi de forma tranquila – Debes pensar en el bien de la aldea, ¿no eres tu el que asípira a ser Hokage? – Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del rubio – Pues debes pensar que al ser Hokage siempre tendras que tomar desiciones, ysiempre serán a favor de la aldea – Termino con un suspiro guardando el collar en su bolso

– Cumpliremos con la misión Tsunade-Sama, mañana a primera hora saldremos en camino a la Aldea del agua – Se despidió desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Lo encuentro injusto – Refunfuño el rubio saliendo por la puerta seguido de sus otros dos compañeros – Nos vemos chicos – Se despidió de manera seria el rubio dirigiéndose hacia su casa, ya sin ninguna gana de comer ramen.

Mm – Contesto el pelinegro caminando en dirección contraria.

Adiós – Se despidió Sai caminando por una calle para luego hacer unos sellos y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Le haremos creer que la liberaremos" – Recordó Naruto tirándose en su cama con los brazos tapando sus ojos – No puedo – Susurro a sí mismo, pensando en la pelirrosa.

A la mañana siguiente

Hola Teme, Sai – Grito el rubio acercándose corriendo a sus compañeros.

Parece que se le paso la depresión – Comento Sai sonriendo de forma vacia hacia el rubio.

Mm –

¿Aun no llega Kakashi-Sensei? –Pregunto de forma enojada – Ah siempre llega tarde – Reclamo haciendo un puchero.

Lo dice el idiota que se tardo una hora – Se burlo el pelinegro.

EH – Grito molesto.

Yo – Se presento el Peligris en una nube de humo – Siento llegar tarde pero tuve que esperar a su nueva compañera – Explico dejando ver a su espalda a la pelirrosa vestida con un short corto de color negro con un cinturón rojo y polera negra con una capucha del mismo tono que el cinturón, en su cabello llevaba la cinta de la aldea y en ambos brazos llevaba los mismos brazaletes del día anterior – Saluda Sakura – Pidió para sacar el incomodo silencio.

Mm –Dijo con fastidio.

"Sí que es comunicativa" – Penso Sai.

"No sé como lograremos esta misión" – Suspiro Sasuke.

Hola Sakura-Chan –Saludo alegre Naruto acercándose a ella y estirando su mano en forma de saludo – Yo soy Naruto Uzumaqui el próximo Hogake y ellos son mis compañeros Sasuke y Sai – Presento.

No te me acerques – Dijo fría la pelirrosa comenzando a caminar fuera de la aldea.

Alto señorita – Ordeno el peligris haciendo que esta parara de manera automática y dejara de caminar – Bien chicos andando – vamos Sakura – Ordeno otra vez haciendo que esta comenzara nuevamente a caminar.

Sabes que cuando no esté bajo tu poder, serás al primero que matare – Dijo fría mirándolo con ojos enojados.

Si – Respondió restándole importancia – Esperemos ese día, ahora estas bajo mi responsabilidad –

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado! acepto criticas XD jajaja aun trato de mejorar en cuanto a la menera de escribir, pero bueno... nos leemos en otro cap ! adios y gracias por sus comentarios!


End file.
